4 halfs demon
by LoveHiei-Rine
Summary: My First Fic! Stephanie Square was a normal girl besides that she's a demon. Now Kurama and Hiei's new mission is to protect her...but from what?
1. new mission

**Rine: MY FRIST FIC. I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Hiei: TT. Oh god. She's had sugar, no sleep, and now her fic Is posted.**

**Rine: Hiei, give me a kiss!**

**Hiei: NO! No, nooooooo!**

**Rine: gives Hiei mouth-to-mouth wow. You kiss good.**

**Hiei: O.O wow. That. Was. Nice.**

**Rine: do the disclaimer and I'll give you another**

**Hiei: put Rine in his arms& leans her down, then look at people she don't own yyh, but dose own her OCs, And pics.**

**Rine: On with the story, and on with that kiss.

* * *

Ch.1 New mission **

She sat in class thinking about her parents, though she didn't really remember them, they were nice and happy. Her mom was beautiful with golden blonde, and….Fairy wings? She sighed, there were things in her memories that didn't make sense.

She messed with her ring, it was pure silver and had a bloomed rose on it. On her neck was a silver and black Chinese style dragon, its tail made a circle, and touched its mid back. In the circle was a crimson color jewel, its shape was that of a medium size marble. She couldn't wait till her 18th brithday then she could leave her step-parents, who were Alcoholics and abused her, If she didn't do EVERYTHING they said. All she wanted was out.

* * *

"WHAT!" "Yes, going to school"

"Hn. why can't the detective and bake do it?"

"Because Kuwabara would flirt with her and she would most likely drop-kick him."

"and that's a bad thing?" Hiei smirked.

"No, it's that she is very smart and brutal. He and Yusuke wouldn't be able to get near her…..besides I asked him already, and he said NO." Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped "ok, so when would we leave?"

"next week"

"Hn. Why?"

" cause there is a girl there who is a powerful demon, and I need you to protect her till it's time for her to known who she really is."

"Hn." "ok, we'll do it, who is she?"

"Name: Stephanie Square, Demon name: Rine…." Koenma continued, but no one was really listening.

* * *

"So, Shuichi, your going to Burke county Georgia in America for an exchange program." 

"Yes, Mother" Kurama said

"Are Other people you know going to?"

"Yes, Mother, Hiei Chunl."

"Well, be careful, Dear."

"I will, Mother." Kurama went up stairs to finish Packing his things and seeds.

* * *

"_Plane 1307 for Atlanta, Georgia is about to depart" _the voice above said.  
"that's us, Hiei" Kurama and Hiei were about to leave. Koenma had made Hiei a School record, so he HAD to go. "Hiei, your not _Scared _of flying, are you?" 

"hn. I'm NEVER scared." Kurama read a book all the way there, while Hiei slept though the trip. "Now, to find where we're going to stay."

* * *

**Rine: YEAH! My fic. is now POSTED!**

**Hiei: and posted on 6/6/06. hehe! That's cool.**

**Rine: I know, and the next chapter will be up soon.………….and don't forget to review! Thanks**


	2. just a school day

**Rine: THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hiei: yeah, you got her to type TT**

**Rine: it took forever!!!!**

**Hiei: She doesn't own yyh.**

**Rine: Read on!!!!!:) And Hiei, don't kill me**

**Hiei: ….for what?**

**Rine: hehehe!!!! nothing**

**A.N.** Sorry for the long wait, but in the middle of typing, I took a break and the pages for the end of ch1, all of ch2, AND the beginning of ch3, were all gone. So, I had to type by memory for ch.2, half of what I had for this chapter is not in here! Then by computer crashed for a few months. I am so Sorry people! But the thing is I got it up! please go on and read!

* * *

**Ch.2 Just a school day**

"Hiei, come on!"

"no!"

"Hiei, we have to!" Kurama had been trying to convince Hiei to go to school, so far, no luck.

"Hn. You'll be there."

"I need you, though.

"For what?"

"……don't know, but koenma will punish you if you don't go."

"hn"

"Hiei, is this about your last name?"

Hiei turned his head a little to hide a small blush, before looking at Kurama.

"hn, he named it after LUNCH!!"

"Hiei, it was lunch time, he was hunger, and I bet no one will notice that if you switch the CH and L you get lunch" said kurama, throwing Hiei his book bag. It was Black with Red outline.

Kurama was still using his old yellow book bag with his foxtail key chain.

"Come on, we better hurry" said Kurama, locking up. "It's 7:50"

* * *

-7:50:03sec at the school's front door-

"We're here" they walked in, and went into the front office

"umm, Hi we're-"

"The ex-change students, aren't ya'll?"

"Yes, Shuichi Minamino and Hiei Chunl."

"Oh, yes! Ya'll are right here, your schedule, and your homeroom. Ya'll have a nice day, ya'll hear!!"

"Thanks" when they walked out side the office and down the hall Hiei snickered

"hehe, did you hear how she talked? What a hick!"

"Hiei, we're in the south, all the people talk like that."

Hiei's eye got all big as he looked ahead.

"Hiei? Hiei, you OK?"

"L-look." he said as he pointed ahead. Kurama looked to see at the end of the hall was a gang of (fan) girls "Oh. No. Run!"

They then turned right to see the lunch room, it was huge!! With a big stage covering the back wall, ten long tables, then a small second story/big balcony that overlooked the long tables with about 24 small circle tables, five chairs around it. They looked at the two doors that must have lead to the cafeteria, they entered the room.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but the entrance is that way, and we just stopped serving breakfast." said a middle aged lady, with her hair in a hairnet.

"Sorry we're new here, and where we come from, girls always chase us down." Kurama said. All the lunch ladies laughed. "Oh! Sorry, hun."

"Hn. I hate girls"

"umm, Hiei?"

Hiei looks up to see most all the workers were women.

"umm,…little girls,… at that stage when every cute guy they see, they fall in love, and just giggle in that _way._" The lady laughed again.

"Sorry, 'bout that, sugars. Names Anne, what's yours?"

"Shuichi Minamino and this is my friend, Hiei Chunl. We're from Japan."

"Oh,…c-h-u-n-l?" Ann spelled.

"yes."

"hey, Hiei? Did you know your last name rearranged spells Lunch?! Heheh!!" Anne said smiling. Hiei then glared, turned his head to Kurama glared at him and growled in a deep voice

Kurama just smiled and said "oh, I never knew."

"Hey, ya'll stay out of trouble, you hear? Oh. And for lunch, were having are famous fired chicken, coler greens, and cornbread! Yum!!"

"Sounds, lovely."

"So what grade you in?"

"11th"

"and you? 10th, 9th?"

"Hn. 11th ,too"

"Yes, we're both 16." kurama added

"Oh. Sorry, honey. You just look younger by your height!"

"Hn. Happens all the time." Hiei said, feeling just a bit small.

"You better get moving or your be late! BYE, Sugars!!"

"Bye, Anne" they said walking out and down to the hall. They reached the door for Mr. Rad.

"We're here" Kurama said opening the door, and walking in as the late bell rang.

* * *

**Rine: thanks for reading! All of you!**

**Hiei: Grrrr!!!!! I'm going to kill you. **

**Rine: told you so. Oh, and ch3 is all ready written, so all a have to do is type it up! **

**Kurama: Oh, don't forget to review! –sigh- I just love this story.**

**Hiei! Fox, don't go on her side!**

**Kurama: -sweat drop- Oh, sorry 'bout that Hiei…BUT I do love the story!! Everyone who reads this needs to review.**

**Rine: Oh, thanks! And press the blue button! **


End file.
